Various wireless communication networks require that user equipment/mobile devices, such as smartphones, employ universal integrated circuit cards (UICCs) supporting user identity module (UIM) functions to communicate over the wireless communication networks. UIM functions may include subscriber identity module (SIM) functions for connecting to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) based wireless communication networks, universal SIM (USIM) functions for connecting to Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) based wireless communication networks, and/or CDMA SIM (CSIM) functions for connecting to code division multiple access (CDMA) based wireless communication networks. Mobile devices have been developed to accommodate the use of multiple UICCs so that the mobile device may communicate over different wireless communication networks and/or so mobile device users may have multiple wireless communication network accounts, for various reasons, such as separating personal and professional accounts. UICCs have been developed to communicate with mobile devices via universal serial bus (USB) interfaces and to incorporate onboard memory storage. Mobile devices configured to use multiple UICCs may include multiple slots, each slot configured to accommodate one UICC at time.
On multi-slot communication devices, memory storage for different USB UICC UIM cards are currently mounted onto different mount points and users can use the USB UICC UIM cards as separate memory storage units. A file size of a file to be stored on the memory storage of the USB UICC UIM cards is currently limited to the storage space of a single USB UICC UIM card. Files bigger than the available storage space of a single USB UICC UIM card cannot be stored on the USB UICC UIM cards, even when the total storage capacity available from all the available USB UICC UIM cards is greater than the file size.